The present invention relates to data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, and more particularly to techniques for data storage device virtualization.
Virtualization is a technique that relates to the abstraction of one or more resources. A virtual machine is software that creates a virtualized environment between a computer platform and an operating system. A virtual machine can, for example, be implemented by a software application.